Extrañas festividades: Cómo sobrevivir a San Valentín
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Chocolates, Hollows y una jefa loca: la combinación perfecta para el desastre. Ichigo aborrecía esas fechas. Trabajar forzadamente e ignorar aquel día no parecía una mala idea después de todo, pero la llegada de cierta Shinigami hace a Ichigo cambiar de parecer, arrastrando a Rukia a una tarde de locos.


**Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 _ **Advertencias: La historia se ubica después del arco Fullbring pero antes de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años. Contiene Ooc e Ichiruki explicito.**_

 _ **Este Shot es por el día de San Valentín, honestamente tenía una idea en mente pero al final esto fue lo que salió. Espero lo disfruten y disculpen la extensión del mismo.**_

 **.-.**

 **Shot. Extrañas festividades: Cómo sobrevivir al día de San Valentín y no morir en el intento.**

 **.-.**

" _ **La velocidad del mundo siguió su curso cuando ella regresó".**_

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

" _ **A la mierda los acontecimientos, simplemente haré esto como si de un Shinigami sustituto aliado se tratara… ya que voy a seguir siendo uno."**_

Ichigo recordó las palabras exactas que había pronunciado durante la audiencia con Yamamoto cuando pidió un sepelio "justo" para Ginjo; aquel cuando tomó la decisión definitiva de permanecer como Shinigami Sustituto tras recuperar sus poderes. En ese entonces estaba muy convencido de su postura… ahora, después de recuperar la rutina, bueno, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Maldito Afro- san, nunca está cuando se le necesita. —Ichigo se quejó acelerando el paso sobre los edificios y tejados de la ciudad.

Imoyama mejor conocido como Afro-san, quien se suponía era el encargado de Karakura, nunca se aparecía cuando los Hollows andaban sueltos. Aunque siendo honesto, Ichigo jamás creyó que el sujeto fuese el indicado para hacerse cargo de la ciudad ocupando la vacante que Rukia había dejado; era despistado y holgazán, sin mencionar su falta de fuerza que más bien parecía un chiste ¿cómo rayos se había graduado de la academia de Shinigamis? ¿Tan bajas eran las exigencias? incluso Don Kanonji parecía más apto para vencer a los Hollows que Imoyama, y eso ya era decir bastante.

Ichigo se detuvo un segundo en uno de los edificios más altos, un lugar estratégico para poder sentir la presencia de la criatura o en todo caso para poder escucharla. Y en efecto, estaba aullando en alguna parte ¿en dónde? Eso era lo que el pelinaranja quería descubrir; intentó agudizar el oído al cerrar los ojos, quizá así pudiese ganar incluso más concentración y localizar la presencia.

— ¡Ahí está!—exclamó enfocando la mirada hacia el frente. Lo había hecho, la criatura se encontraba en uno de los barrios próximos de la ciudad.

El pelinaranja emprendió su camino; se había vuelto bueno con el Shumpo, no al nivel de Byakuya o Yoruichi pero debía admitir que su progreso era digno de reconocerse. Cual línea delgada sobre el cielo, atravesó la distancia restante en una fracción de segundo. Realmente impresionante.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia una vieja y casi desgastada calle, prácticamente se trataba de un callejón olvidado. Desolado, era como se encontraba ¿entonces qué hacía un Hollow en ese lugar? ¿No se suponía que la criatura debía estar alimentándose? Y en un lugar como ese, Ichigo dudó que encontrara alimento alguno, claro, que no fuese él.

El sonido permanecía en el aire, perpetuándose en un ruido molesto y casi tétrico al oído. El pelinaranja tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tapárselos con las manos pero desistió de inmediato cuando el sonido menguó, una mala señal.

Prácticamente sintió a Zanguetsu vibrar en su espalda, incitándolo a desenfundarlo, anticipándose a lo que vendría. Ichigo, obedeciendo inconscientemente a su zampakutō, llevó la mano hasta la empuñadura y la blandió sin problema alguno reconociendo el familiar peso de su arma.

—Sal de ahí maldito. —habló para sí mismo.

Oteó el lugar con precaución. La criatura no podría esconderse por mucho más tiempo; si era colosal - _cosa que no dudaba_ \- entonces tendría que estar lo suficientemente ciego para no notarlo. Siguió el aullido hasta una casa baldía, casi en ruinas y con una maleza digna de años de abandono; cuando sus pies se detuvieron el aullido se intensificó como si el Hollow lo percibiera desde donde quiera que estuviera.

Y así era, el monstruo podía sentir su reiatsu pulsando en el lugar, siendo Ichigo una presa suculenta. Una mosca a punto de ser devorada por el depredador.

La presión espiritual aumentó una decima de lo normal pero no lo suficiente para inmovilizar a Ichigo o hacerlo doblarse sobre sí, lo sabía, el Hollow estaba más cerca de lo que creyó. Como si su instinto se lo confirmara, alcanzó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a una figura difuminada que distorsionaba la visión del espacio y en un acto reflejo Zanguetsu lo escudó cuando algo trató de impactar sobre su cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —espetó comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que no poseía. Los Hollows siempre representaban un dolor en el trasero para Ichigo.

Otro rugido, ahora de frustración, escapó de la bestia. Su alimento estaba siendo una molestia. El Hollow comenzó a materializarse frente a los ojos de Ichigo, la parte golpeada siendo la primera en mostrarse no era más que la mano deforme del monstruo; un par de dedos larguiruchos que terminaban en afiladas garras. Un cuerpo enorme pero también delgado en cuyo centro se encontraba el tan característico agujero en donde se suponía que debía estar la cadena del alma o el corazón del monstruo, y un poco más arriba una cabeza cubierta en su totalidad por la máscara de hueso, los ojos de la criatura refulgían con un brillo fantasmal pero al mismo tiempo sin dar señal de raciocinio.

La boca abierta del Hollow dejaba ver sus enormes dientes afilados mientras gruñía. A los lados pequeños tentáculos se agitaban en el aire de manera descontrolada emulando el sonido de un látigo al cortar el aire, además, de su cabeza sobresalían unas prominentes cornamentas afiladas.

En esencia, no era el Hollow más aterrador que hubiese visto pero de igual manera la apariencia de la criatura le resultó desagradable a Ichigo. Con este último pensamiento, se volvió en dirección a su oponente blandiendo a Zanguetsu frente a él totalmente listo para embestir o esquivar según fuese el caso. Y su actuar no fue un simple pronóstico pues tan pronto como la zampakutō estuvo lista, el Hollow se precipitó hacia Ichigo emitiendo un estridente aullido que reverberó en el aire el tiempo suficiente para después morir en el silencio de su embestida hacia el Shinigami.

Presto en la tarea, Ichigo se hizo a un lado pero no sin antes hacer un certero corte en el pie de la criatura. Otro rugido salió, esta vez de dolor; el pelinaranja se movió un par de metros para divisar bien al monstruo y una vez que lo ubicó se lanzó determinante en su ataque barriendo con los guijarros del suelo. Prácticamente voló sobre el Hollow con un poderoso salto y justo cuando Ichigo creyó tenerlo, un destello pasó veloz frente a sus ojos; en menos de una fracción de segundo la criatura se desintegró en un millón de partículas espirituales. Era el final de su existencia.

La caída fue menos pesada y violenta que la molestia que sentía en esos momentos arremolinarse en su pecho. Zanguetsu tocó el pedregoso suelo clavándose en éste con un sonido fuerte al incrustarse en el polvo.

Una voz familiarmente molesta habló después:

— ¿Querías quedarte con toda la diversión Kurosaki?— Ishida bajó el arco que sostenía gloriosamente en su mano. Su tono guardaba cierto atisbo de prepotencia y diversión.

Ichigo pareció emitir un gruñido como respuesta. Odiaba sobremanera las intromisiones de Ishida cuando estaba de "guardia" ¡era su área! Y se suponía que su misión era purificar a los Hollows, no matarlos.

— Nadie pidió tu ayuda cuatro ojos—replicó el pelinaranja levantándose del suelo y limpiando su zampakutō del molesto polvo—, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ishida? Deja de exterminar a los malditos Hollows, estorbas.

Y en efecto, si Uryuu seguía entrometiendo su nariz en la purificación de Hollows entonces la Sociedad de Almas tendría un serio problema del cual Ichigo sería el único responsable. Los Quincy no purificaban a los Huecos sino que los erradicaban por completo y eso a la larga sólo causaría un desequilibrio en el balance natural de las almas.

— ¡Por favor! sólo estabas jugando con tu espada— El arma antes sólida se desintegró convirtiéndose nuevamente en el Zeichen, aquella cruz de cinco puntas que Ishida siempre llevaba en la muñeca—, perdiendo el tiempo mientras mirabas asustado a ese Hollow.

—Cierra la boca, no me da miedo y para tu información ya casi lo tenía. —Se defendió Ichigo cruzándose de brazos bastante ofendido. Él no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

—Exacto, la palabra clave en todo esto es "casi"—De nuevo lo picó, Ishida sabía cómo atajar el orgullo de Ichigo y disfrutaba verlo encolerizado hasta las orejas, era tan predecible—. Creo que este mes han sido diez a cuatro. —La sonrisa de Ishida se ensanchó a niveles insospechados ante su aparente victoria.

Porque así era, Uryuu llevaba un listado exacto en el que tenía el número de Hollows eliminados por mes. Algo así como un registro de victorias hacia el Shinigami sustituto. Lo que había comenzado como una vieja costumbre al "trabajar" para Urahara, ahora se había convertido en su fuente de satisfacción y entretenimiento personal para molestar a Ichigo.

— ¿No tienes vestidos qué remendar? Señor costuritas. — Ichigo caminó en dirección a Ishida pero sin detenerse, casi empujándolo al cruzar al lado de él.

Eso no borró la sonrisa de Ishida, las ofensas de Ichigo eran señal de su aparente molestia, molestia de la que él se servía con satisfacción.

—Creo que esperar un _"gracias"_ venir de ti es mucho pedir—Y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había oído esa palara en boca de Ichigo, el muy idiota era un malagradecido de primera—. De nada Kurosaki.

De nuevo un gruñido.

—No te metas en mi camino Ishida, ahora soy el encargado de la ciudad. —Ahora Ichigo tenía el poder suficiente para proteger a sus amigos - _incluido a ese idiota_ \- y a su familia, si podía hacerlo por su cuenta entonces no necesitaba poner a otros en riesgo; ya bastante había hecho Ishida cuando el pelinaranja perdió sus poderes.

No estaba recompensándolo ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Eso jamás! Simplemente, la cuestión era que Ichigo estaba reponiendo el tiempo perdido.

—Claro, como si no trataras de ganar puntos con Kuchiki-san. —Atajó de nuevo Uryuu con aquella vena sensible en Ichigo.

Eso hizo que el Shinigami sustituto detuviera su camino. Cuadrando los hombros Ichigo miró por sobre éstos a Ishida y su mirada ciertamente guardaba una promesa oscura ¿Qué demonios estaba insinuando?

—Yo no trato nada, así que quítate esas ideas raras de la cabeza, cuatro ojos.

" _¿Ganar puntos?"_ ¡Ha! El no pretendía nada de eso, bueno, quizá sólo demostrarle al Gotei que él era digno de portar su insignia de Shinigami Sustituto y de paso callarle la boca a Renji, Byakuya y sí, también a Rukia cuando se empecinaba en llamarlo holgazán, pero nada más.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso Kurosaki, algún día te tragaras tus palabras.

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, Ichigo emprendió su camino de regreso. Tenía que encontrar su cuerpo, el cual se encontraba en algún lugar al otro lado de la ciudad; había pros y contras al usar la insignia, era versátil y mucho más fácil que usar un alma mod, con Kon tenía que batallar mientras que con la insignia sólo era cuestión de un segundo para abandonar su cuerpo. Lo que conllevaba al problema número uno: dejar a merced de cualquier peligro su cuerpo - _e integridad_ \- al menos con Kon sabía dónde buscar y a lo que se atenía.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

— ¡¿Cómo demonios lo perdiste?!

La cuestión quedó suspendida en el aire mientras una intensa mirada laceraba la frente de Ichigo, si las miradas mataran, para ese entonces Ichigo ya estaría varios metros bajo tierra y su alma cruzando a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Ya te dije lo que sucedió. —habló Ichigo sin inmutarse ante los gritos y el denso aire que se respiraba.

— ¿Qué? No me voy a tragar ese cuento de que un perro te comió el mandado—La mujer ensanchó la fiera mirada en Ichigo, específicamente hacia los ojos marrones del muchacho en un vano intento de hallar la verdad en éstos—. Estás haciéndome perder dinero Ichigo ¡es la quinta vez en este mes! Es contraproducente para mi negocio.

El pelinaranja rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Ya conocía el sermón completo e incluso sabía de memoria la cátedra de su jefa sobre " _ser una pésima inversión y un mal empleado_ ". Simplemente dejó que Ikumi rugiera furiosa cual dragón escupe fuego, ya se le pasaría.

—La señora Yoshida me llamó ayer para decirme que su jardín seguía tal cual lo dejó cuando se fue, el señor Kondo se quejó de sus vidrios percudidos y la señora Makino se quejó de…

Ichigo cortó la diatriba de su jefa—Entonces despídeme ¿Qué estás esperando?— Casi la retó a hacerlo, no es como si le importara mucho en realidad.

Por un segundo el rostro de Ikumi mostró perplejidad, pero después aquella emoción se vio opacada por una mucho más siniestra.

—No, no, no Ichigo-chan—La mujer hizo énfasis en su negativa moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro a la altura de la cara de Ichigo—, no te vas a zafar tan fácilmente de esto. —Sí, su rostro se volvió más siniestro de lo normal y una sádica sonrisa ocupó su semblante.

Ichigo tragó el nudo en su garganta emitiendo un certero sonido estrangulado. Conocía a Ikumi lo suficiente para advertir la promesa en su mirada, una que no auguraba nada bueno para él. Esa mujer era un demonio cuando se lo proponía.

—Tú misma lo dijiste Ikumi-san, soy una mala inversión, un holgazán—El pelinaranja se rascó deliberadamente la nuca, quería, no, más bien anhelaba que la mujer lo despidiera de una vez—, es una lástima pero córreme.

Ella denegó su petición.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes la cantidad de pedidos que tenemos para estas fechas?—Ikumi miró el calendario pegado en la pared, específicamente al día marcado en un círculo rojo muy grande—. Mañana es San Valentín y me importa un comino si tengo que vestirte con alas para satisfacer los caprichos de las adolescentes hormonales que pidan nuestro servicio. —Declaró con un brillo ambicioso tras sus orbes marrones.

El ceño de Ichigo se pronunció aún más al saber que su plan había fallado, estaba evitando precisamente esa absurda fecha. Bueno, tampoco estaba en sus planes dejar botados los trabajos que su jefa le encargaba; ser Shinigami Sustituto no era un trabajo de medio tiempo como lo era ser "el mil usos" del Negocio Unagiya. La leyenda " _lo hacemos todo, rápido, barato y de confianza_ " no era un chiste, al parecer.

—Tú puedes hacerlo sola—Osó desafiarla Ichigo sin temor alguno.

Una vena saltó furiosa de la frente de Ikumi. Se acercó al pelinaranja y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

— ¿Ves eso de ahí?— Señaló una pila de papeles en el escritorio junto a la ventana—, son las solicitudes que tenemos para mañana. —Y ciertamente la pila era considerablemente alta llegando casi al techo —Si no te necesitara ya hubiese pateado tu miserable trasero por la ventana.

Ichigo miró despectivamente los papeles, rogando porque se incendiaran de manera espontanea con tan solo verlos. ¡Maldición! No quería hacer ninguna absurda tarea, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

—Así que te quiero aquí mañana después de clases. Y sólo por si acaso Ichigo-chan, ten presente que si no llegas a la hora, yo misma me encargaré de rastrearte y traerte a rastras si es necesario; mi camioneta tiene un lugar reservado para ti en la parte trasera. —Ikumi habló solemne sin apartar su mirada de él.

El muchacho apartó la mirada hacia un lado soltando un " _Tsk_ ", conocía de sobra esa táctica de secuestro laboral. Ichigo reconoció que su jefa era alguien peligrosa cuando se lo proponía, la bruja era incluso más oportunista y explotadora que Urahara. Renuente, el pelinaranja asintió ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Además de no morir joven claro estaba.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

La puerta Senkaimon se cerró unos minutos después de que ella saliera de ahí. Rukia respiró hondamente el aire fresco de la ciudad mientras admiraba el panorama frente a ella; amaba los lugares altos sin saber exactamente por qué, tal vez fuese la sensación de libertad que le brindaba, sentirse en un plano elevado y contemplar mejor cada movimiento.

Se dejó cautivar unos segundos más por la cálida sensación de los rayos del alba a punto de ocultarse, y por el viento que rugía en sus orejas mientras revolvía salvajemente sus cortos mechones. Hacía tanto tiempo que había contemplado un atardecer en el mundo humano, muchos en la sociedad de almas pero no se comparaban con los de Karakura.

Su mirada amatista brilló con cierto interés buscando entre el laberinto de calles la ubicación de la tienda de Urahara. Necesitaba pasar por su Gigai al Urahara Shoten, aunque también tenía la opción de deambular por las calles en calidad de alma y así pasar desapercibida, evitar el congestionamiento de gente que corría presurosa saliendo de su trabajo o el colegio. No obstante la idea del calor humano le resultó atrayente a la Shinigami; con la decisión tomada, ajustó su insignia de Teniente y partió rumbo a la tienda del ex capitán.

Su agilidad le hizo el camino demasiado corto y casi insignificante. Por fuera la tienda lucía exactamente como la recordaba, simple y común; contrastando con la personalidad extravagante de quien fuese su dueño.

— ¿Vienes a ver al jefe?

Rukia volvió su atención hacia la voz, encontrándose con Jinta; el chiquillo le devolvió una mirada que no demostraba gran cosa en realidad.

—Vine a recoger algo. —Ella escudriñó al chico. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado ahí? Aquel chiquillo ahora era un joven.

—Vamos. —Jinta, quien apenas llegaba del instituto le hizo una señal a la Shinigami, instándola así a seguirlo— ¡Ururu apúrate y avísale al jefe que tenemos visita!

Rukia miró por sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la imagen de la jovencita caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos. Muy al contrario de la actitud explosiva del pelirrojo, la muchacha de mirada triste era calmada a más no poder. Llevaba un maletín en manos y el uniforme escolar propio de la secundaria.

—Buenas noches. —Saludó con una breve reverencia, una que Rukia correspondió de igual manera.

El pelirrojo caminó al interior de la casa sin esperar a Rukia o a su hermana, Ururu por su parte esperó a que Rukia ingresara a la tienda para después ir tras ella. Una vez adentro, la jovencita le ofreció una taza de té pero Rukia rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento alegando que necesitaba ver a Urahara.

Minutos después Urahara salió por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies y emitiendo un sonoro bostezo. Era claro que el tendedero holgazán estaba durmiendo en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Pero que gusto tenerla por aquí Kuchiki-san—Urahara se acomodó el sombrero y la Yukata—, ¿necesita algo en específico? Le comento que me acaba de llegar mercancía nueva de muy buena calidad y a un precio razonable. —Ante esto último, Kisuke se tapó la boca con el abanico, ocultando así su enigmática y socarrona sonrisa.

Y no es como si Rukia se tragara las palabras de Urahara, la mercancía de dudosa procedencia le había enseñado un par de cosas. Era barata sí, pero Rukia prescindía de calidad no economía.

—Sólo quiero un Gigai Urahara—Fue directo al punto, pues si no lo hacía, el tendedero se encargaría de llenar su mente con ofertas sin sentido—. El capitán me envió por un par de asuntos y necesito ver a Ichigo.

— ¿Y para lo que tiene pensado hacer con Kurosaki-san necesita un cuerpo físico?—Insinuó mordaz Urahara, ocultando así el tinte de diversión en su comentario—, es decir ¿Qué problema tendría en ir como una simple alma?—Él esperó por su respuesta, con esa mirada que se ocultaba tras la prominente sombra de su singular sombrero.

Adivinando las intenciones del rubio, Rukia lo miró fingiendo indiferencia.

—No creo que un alma pueda comprar sus mangas preferidos en la tienda de servicio ¿o sí?

Urahara soltó una leve carcajada ante la coartada de la menor de los Kuchiki.

—Me duele tanto que le dé preferencia a la competencia cuando sabe que puedo conseguirle lo que usted quiera. —Kisuke se llevó la mano al pecho para ponerle un tinte dramático a la situación.

Urahara tenía los medios necesarios para conseguir prácticamente lo que fuera. De este o el otro mundo. Le regaló una encantadora sonrisa a la morena.

— ¿Cuánto tardara el Gigai?—interrogó Rukia ignorando la sonrisa patentada del rubio.

El tendedero la observó por unos instantes, caminando alrededor de Rukia como si la inspeccionara. Ante esto la morena se sintió cohibida, aun tenía presente las malas mañas del ex capitán; el escudriño duró solo lo necesario y Urahara asumió una pose pensativa como si en verdad estuviese considerando algo.

—Necesitaré hacerle un par de ajustes al diseño, debo asumir que su reiatsu ya no es el mismo y por ello debo calibrar el Gigai para que no se pierda esa conexión con la movilidad—El rubio se rascó la barbilla, no era gran cosa de hecho, un par de ajustes sencillos al modelo—. Una hora bastara. —Fue su veredicto final tras sopesar los cambios.

Una hora era bastante razonable para Rukia. Mientras tanto podría tomar asiento en la sala y degustar el té que Ururu le había ofrecido minutos atrás, si tenía suerte también un par de galletas; el trabajo en el cuartel le resultaba agotador y más si tenía en cuenta que debía vigilar que Sentaro y Kiyone no se mataran mutuamente cada vez que tenían oportunidad. La salud de Ukitake era delicada durante estos días así que era ella la que se encargaba de tener todo en orden; no era la primera vez pero ahora sus responsabilidades recaían con peso al tener el cargo de Teniente.

—Esperaré entonces.

Urahara le ofreció a Rukia un par de revistas, la Shinigami se acomodó en una de las estancias de la tienda mientras el tendedero trabajaba en el Gigai, para ese entonces Rukia sólo tenía que esperar a que él la llamara para que se lo probara.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Ichigo llegó a casa prácticamente arrastrando los pies por el cansancio. Apilar un centenar de cajas y hacer las entregas de Ikumi era un trabajo agotador, no tanto por la parte física pero si por el lado emocional; los constantes gritos y reprimendas lo tenían al borde de un colapso. Si la paciencia no era una virtud en Ichigo, una vez que se consiguió aquel trabajo comprendió que nunca la tendría, no con la mujer lanzando berridos a diestra y siniestra.

Tal vez Ichigo debió conformarse con las "comisiones" de los clubes deportivos y seguir "alquilándose" para los equipos, pero en retrospectiva aquel papel también se le hacía fastidioso cuando tenía más de una comisión por semana y los entrenamientos en días convergentes. Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios; si quería juntar lo suficiente para independizarse y escapar de esa casa de locos entonces quizá bien valía su sacrificio.

Sin la necesidad de tocar el timbre, el muchacho rebuscó en su bolsillo las llaves de la casa. Precavido, había tomado una de las copias de su padre para así ahorrarse escenitas con el mismo, aunque claro, Isshin Kurosaki era una vieja cabra mañosa que se las arreglaba para molestarlo apenas él pisara la entrada.

En ese momento, tras abrir la puerta Ichigo esperó cualquier cosa, una patada, un molesto abrazo y el sollozo de su padre al recibirlo, pero para su sorpresa - _y alivio_ \- eso no ocurrió ¿en dónde estaba el viejo? Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, el pelinaranja cerró la puerta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

" _ **¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?"**_

Escuchó salir de la cocina. Era la voz de Karin. Pero Ichigo pudo identificar más de una voz, la de Yuzu e incluso el molesto tono de su padre, intuyó entonces que todos estaban reunidos en la mesa. Miró más allá del recibidor y luego las escaleras, debatiéndose en subir o ir e indagar lo que estaba sucediendo.

" _ **Me iré mañana en la noche, sólo debo arreglar un par de asuntos".**_

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer esa voz. Rukia. Era ella, aquel familiar tono era inconfundible incluso aún más cuando empleaba su molesta vocecilla inocente para fingir frente a los demas, como odiaba eso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Se suponía que sus visitas al Mundo Humano eran limitadas debido a su cargo.

Sin poder detener su impulso, el muchacho arrojó despreocupadamente el maletín a un lado y cambió su rumbo, dirigiéndose ahora a la cocina.

—Onii-chan. — chilló Yuzu apenas lo vio atravesar la puerta.

—Estoy en casa—respondió sin más. Sus ojos vagaron hasta la figura que su familia rodeaba.

Los Kurosaki estaban cenando. Lo más curioso del caso era que Rukia se encontraba con ellos, comiendo como si nada. Ichigo ensanchó los ojos en dirección a la morena, un gesto tácito que ella interpretó de inmediato y que respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Hijo mira quien vino a visitarnos, mi tercera hija!—Para ese entonces, Isshin ya se encontraba muy exaltado que casi arrojó su cena al suelo cuando se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Rukia.

La Shinigami, un tanto incomoda se removió ante el gesto efusivo de Isshin. A pesar de todo y de saber la verdadera naturaleza de Rukia, Isshin parecía no cambiar los viejos hábitos, los ojos del hombre exultaban ante la emoción del momento.

—Ya suelta a Rukia-chan papá o Ichi-Nii te va a dar una paliza. —Karin, quien seguía comiendo, le dio una perspicaz mirada a su hermano. Tal vez sus palabras se hicieran realidad, vio cómo Ichigo miraba a su padre. La melliza estaba lista para el espectáculo.

El mayor de los Kurosaki se calmó, regresando a su asiento pero sin borrar esa boba sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Vas a cenar con nosotros estúpido hijo?—Indagó curioso Isshin, palmeando un asiento junto a él. Una clara invitación para su retoño.

Yuzu y Karin comían en uno de los lados de la mesa, mientras que Isshin ostentaba el extremo como buen padre de familia que se hacía llamar, Rukia por su parte se mantenía en el lado contrario a Isshin aunque adyacente a las mellizas por lo que el único puesto vacío que sobraba era junto al padre de Ichigo. De mala gana, el pelinaranja tomó asiento junto al hombre pero lo bastante alejado de él para evitar golpearlo o que éste se robara su comida como muchas otras veces hacía.

La jovencita castaña le sirvió la cena a su hermano pero no sin antes preguntarle a Rukia si quería otra porción a lo que ella negó alegando que estaba satisfecha. Rukia debía admitir que el talento culinario de la pequeña era excepcional y tenía ese aire tradicional que se encontraba únicamente en el hogar, porque así era como los Kurosaki la hacían sentirse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Atajó Ichigo sin consideración alguna, la cuestión se asemejaba más a un reclamo que a una simple indagación.

—Sí, también me da gusto verte Ichigo. —respondió socarrona Rukia.

—Responde. —La brusquedad en las palabras era tan propio de él que a ella no le sorprendía en absoluto, sería extraño si fuese de otra forma.

—Asuntos del trabajo. —Se limitó a responder la morena. Dejando al aire el entendimiento sobre lo que en verdad significaban esas palabras.

Aunque para Ichigo fuesen más que claras e incluso para el propio Isshin.

—No es como si mi tercera hija interrumpiera sus labores sólo para venir a ver tu malhumorada cara, no te creas tan importante hijo. Tal vez sólo extrañaba el aire fresco de la ciudad—Isshin le envió una certera mirada a Rukia. Sus palabras escondían mucho más de lo que daban a entender—. ¿No es así Rukia-chan? No es malo tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones de vez en cuando. —Justo como él lo hacía en épocas pasadas, aunque claro que cualquier excusa para Isshin era buena.

—Claro. —Concedió ella. El padre de Ichigo era un hombre extraño, no al nivel de Urahara pero se le acercaba lo suficiente. Isshin Kurosaki no era sólo un hombre alegre y carismático sino que tras esa fachada juguetona se escondía algo más.

Ichigo le dio una mala mirada a su padre ante su comentario. Él no se creía el centro del universo tampoco ¿Quién creía que era? ¿Ishida? Ese sujeto sí que tenía un problema con su ego inflado.

—Por cierto hijo—Comenzó de nuevo Isshin—, considerando que mañana es una fecha importante y que nuestra querida Rukia-chan está de visita ¿planeas ir al trabajo?

La ceja de Ichigo se levantó en incredulidad. — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Necesito el dinero para poder largarme y a menos que me gane la lotería no pienso dejar de trabajar. —El pelinaranja mordió violentamente un pan dejando en éste una enorme marca, lo admitía, estaba muriéndose de hambre.

—Pero qué insensible eres hijo, quieres dejar a tu pobre padre en su vejez—Dramatizó un poco—, ¿Quién se hará cargo de la clínica cuando yo ya no esté?—Isshin juntó las manos a la altura del pecho, apretujándolas en puños mientras una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de su ojo izquierdo.

Los ojos del muchacho se voltearon irremediablemente. Increíble, ni siquiera podía tener una cena tranquila. Ichigo todavía no tenía en claro su futuro, ser un médico como Isshin era una oferta que no le llamaba demasiado la atención, quizá más adelante su prueba de aptitud arrojara sus verdaderas cualidades y lo incitara a tomar una decisión al respecto. Aún le quedaba un año para ir a la universidad.

—Terminé—Hizo a un lado su plato y se levantó para llevarlo hasta el lavabo, pero Yuzu le dijo que ella se encargaría de lavarlo—. Entonces voy a bañarme.

Antes de subir, le dio una imperceptible mirada a Rukia. No quería parecer grosero pero en verdad lo único que quería era descansar de ese día de locos y prepararse mentalmente para el suplicio que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Rukia observó a Ichigo desaparecer por las escaleras, se dijo que después de ayudar a las pequeñas Kurosaki con los platos subiría y hablaría con Ichigo.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

— ¿Dónde está Kon?

Ichigo se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Apenas entraba a su habitación después del baño y Rukia ya estaba cuestionándole algo que ni él sabía, lo que hiciera el peluche o dejara de hacer le tenía sin cuidado. Lentamente se quitó la toalla que recubría su cabeza y miró reprobatoriamente a la Shinigami quien yacía plácidamente con tal descaro sobre su cama.

—Quítate de mi cama—Le ordenó Ichigo acercándose lo suficiente pero también guardando cierta distancia por si a ella se le ocurría lanzarle una patada—, espera ¿cómo entraste a mi habitación Rukia?

La Shinigami, sin levantar la vista del Manga que estaba leyendo respondió: —La puerta, para eso la usan los humanos ¿no?—El sarcasmo bañó su tono de voz y para dar énfasis a su punto, señaló la puerta tras Ichigo—. No seas idiota Ichigo ¿cómo más pude entrar?

—Maldita, sabes que no me refería a eso—Se indignó de inmediato, odiaba cuando ella asumía ese papel arrogante—, y dame ese Manga. —Prácticamente le arrebató el objeto de las manos. Aquel Manga era nuevo, Mizuiro se lo había prestado apenas esa mañana e Ichigo pensaba leerlo cuando tuviese tiempo.

Pero que atrevida. Pero se había acostumbrado tanto a su ausencia en esos meses que ya poco le importaba dónde dejaba las cosas; aquel acto en Ichigo al arrebatarle el Manga era un remanente de su convivencia pasada. Era extraño, pero ahora que se encontraba ella ahí sintió que todo regresaba a "la normalidad" como si el tiempo nunca hubiese transcurrido en realidad.

—Eres una zanahoria egoísta Ichigo, no puedes culparme por tomar algo que dejaste olvidado en el suelo.

—No lo dejé olvidado—Rebatió.

—Entonces eres un desordenado.

Él gruñó exasperado. Pero una pequeña - _en realidad no tan pequeña_ \- parte de él se alegró de tener ese intercambio de palabras, era como una liberación de estrés.

—Como sea ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rukia se levantó perezosa de la cama del pelinaranja, tomándose el tiempo para distender sus músculos.

—En realidad nada—Se cruzó de brazos—, el capitán Ukitake solamente quería que te diera un vistazo, algo así como una inspección de rutina.

Ukitake fue explicito en su petición: " _valorar al Shinigami sustituto_ " y después llevar un informe, nada del otro mundo en realidad. Incluso el peliblanco sabía que el actual Shinigami encargado de la ciudad era un fracaso por lo que todo recaía directamente en Ichigo.

—Para tu información estoy cumpliendo bien con mi trabajo, mejor que otros shinigamis—Sin el afán de sonar pretencioso pero así era—, claro que Ishida entromete la nariz donde no lo llaman, deberían hacer algo con él. —Se quejó después. Tal vez así alguien pusiera en su lugar al cuatro ojos.

—Tranquilo idiota, Ishida es un apoyo—Desde que el pelinaranja había perdido sus poderes, tanto Ishida e incluso Inoue y Chad fueron un gran apoyo—. Además no es como si un par de Hollows fuesen a alterar el equilibrio de almas.

Ichigo bufó ante esto último. Bien, pero luego no se quejaran con él cuando eso sucediera.

—Si es todo lo que tienes que decir, entonces me gustaría dormir. Algunos sí tenemos que estudiar y trabajar.

Rukia rió por el comentario. No sólo Isshin podía ser dramático, Ichigo era la reina del drama cuando se lo proponía. Pasó del chico con dirección al armario. Una pequeña alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Ichigo ¿no estaba pensando lo que creía que estaba pensando? ¿O sí?

Casi de inmediato le bloqueó el paso.

— ¡Ah…ah! ni siquiera lo pienses, mi padre te ofreció dormir en la habitación de huéspedes así que deja mi armario en paz.

¡Pero cuanta paranoia! Rukia fácilmente lo hizo a un lado con un golpe en el costado. Abrió el armario y de ahí sacó una pequeña mochila en la que guardaba sólo lo indispensable, esta vez no se aprovecharía - _demasiado_ \- de la hospitalidad de los Kurosaki. Su pijama y un par de prendas era lo que contenía su mochila.

—Cálmate señor paranoico, te va a salir espuma por la boca—Se burló—, Sólo voy a tomar mi mochila, tu armario es un desastre y en todo caso tus ronquidos no me dejan dormir.

— ¡Yo no ronco!—Se defendió Ichigo, era absurda la aseveración de Rukia, él nunca roncaba—. Además ¿Quién te dio permiso de meterte a mi habitación mientras no estaba? ¡Allanadora!

A Rukia le pareció que Ichigo estaba sobre actuando, sólo le faltaba taparse el pecho como una señorita pudorosa. ¿En qué demonios se había convertido? En una nena llorona, sin su supervisión Ichigo era una muñeca de trapo berrinchuda. Tal vez un par de golpes arreglaran eso.

—Tu padre. —dijo simplemente Rukia como una explicación. Y después salió de la habitación de Ichigo.

¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no imaginarlo? Isshin podría vender el alma de Ichigo sin problema alguno así que no era ninguna sorpresa que dejara su cuarto a cualquiera y en especial a Rukia.

Refunfuñando, el pelinaranja se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama. El colchón saltó violentamente con un par de rechinidos. Poco después no supo nada más.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Odiaba con creces esa fecha. Ichigo Kurosaki lamentó haberse levantado esa mañana para ir a la escuela, estaba harto de que las chicas lo acosaran sin parar y lo detuvieran por los pasillos para entregarle los malditos chocolates.

—Maldición, Ichigo suertudo—bramó Keigo a un lado de Ichigo—, mira ahí viene otra.

Una jovencita de un grado inferior se acercó al par de chicos que caminaba directamente a la salida. Un tanto nerviosa detuvo a Ichigo alegando querer hablar con él.

—No tengo tiempo. —Y así sin más, rechazó a la chica.

Keigo sintió algo de pena por la chica quien se retiró de ahí cabizbaja. No podía culpar a Ichigo tampoco, sería mucho peor si accedía a hablar con ella y después rechazarla, al menos así el golpe no era tan duro para ella, la actitud huraña del pelinaranja podía llegar a lastimar a aquellos que no lo conocieran de verdad.

—Eso fue cruel Ichigo. —Mizuiro se les unió, en efecto había presenciado el espectáculo anterior.

Los tres caminaron hasta la salida. En esa ocasión, Ishida e Inoue se encontraban en su club de costura mientras que Chad y Tatsuki en el de deportes, por suerte para Ichigo ese día no tenía compromiso alguno con el club de futbol o el de basquetbol por lo que podría retirarse del instituto sin ningún problema.

— ¿Sabes lo que daría porque las chicas formaran una fila y me entregaran el delicioso chocolate hecho por ellas mismas?

—Sin duda serías capaz de vender tu alma por eso y yo pagaría un millón de dólares por ver un evento único en el mundo. — Se burló Mizuiro de Keigo.

—Eso fue cruel Mizuiro. —Medio lloriqueó Keigo. Entendía el punto pero el pelinegro no tenía por qué ser cruel con sus insinuaciones. Vaya amigo ¿para qué quería enemigos entonces?

Ichigo se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, no era algo que le llamara especialmente la atención.

—Oh, es Kuchiki-san. —Mizuiro se detuvo súbitamente.

Los demás lo imitaron.

— ¡La linda Kuchiki-san ha venido a verme!—La emoción en los ojos de Keigo era casi palpable. Estuvo a punto de correr a donde Rukia se encontraba.

—Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, seguramente vino a ver a Ichigo. —Aseguró Mizuiro rompiendo una vez más las esperanzas de su amigo.

Rukia permaneció de pie a la entrada del instituto, aguardando a que los chicos llegaran a donde ella se encontraba. El primero en llegar fue Asano, tan pronto se acercó a ella la tomó de ambas manos pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo más, Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que inmediatamente soltara a Rukia. Una vieja costumbre quizá.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo Kuchiki-san. —Mizuiro saludó a Rukia con un breve asentimiento, nada muy formal de hecho—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano para quitar importancia al asunto, explicando que únicamente estaba dando un breve paseo y que era mera casualidad el haber terminado ahí. A Ichigo se le crisparon los nervios al escucharla hablar de esa manera, con el falso tono de voz dulce de antaño.

Conversaron un poco antes de que Mizuiro y Keigo se retiraran del lugar, Keigo casi a rastras guiado por Mizuiro.

— ¿Pasó algo?—Trató de indagar Ichigo.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, en verdad sólo quería pasear por los alrededores antes de volver a la Sociedad de Almas y también ver a Orihime y Tatsuki, así como a los demás. Las esperanzas de Rukia se desvanecieron en cuanto Ichigo le dijo en dónde se encontraban los chicos, los labios de Rukia se arrugaron en señal de frustración, había viajado ahí para nada.

—Les diré que viniste. Tal vez con ayuda de Urahara podamos ir un día a la sociedad de almas. —Trató vagamente de reconfortarla.

Ella desvió la mirada, estaba decepcionada y no podía negar el hecho de que Ichigo tratando inútilmente de animarla era una señal de su obvia actitud.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cargando algo, un par de bolsas colgaban de sus brazos. Rápidamente le arrebató una de ellas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Mangas. —Lo de los mangas no era una coartada después de todo. En verdad necesitaba algo para leer.

Ichigo levantó más la bolsa para mirar mejor. Había como unos treinta ejemplares ahí adentro ¿Qué tan aburrida tendría que estar para llevarse todo eso al mundo espiritual?

—Ya veo en lo que ocupa el tiempo la Teniente.

Una pequeña vena apareció en la frente de Rukia. El comentario de Ichigo le había molestado un poco, ella necesitaba algo para quitarse el estrés del trabajo y como Kuchiki podía darse ciertos lujos por muy absurdos que fueran.

— ¿Byakuya sabe que utilizas su herencia para comprar Mangas shoujo?—Siguió burlándose Ichigo de ella.

En su defensa, era el dinero de los "viáticos" del mundo humano. Estaba a punto de darle un golpe al pelinaranja, pero desafortunadamente alguien se le adelantó. Los Mangas salieron volando mientras Ichigo caía de bruces a sus pies - _literalmente_ -, todo quedó en el suelo.

—Te lo advertí Kurosaki, ni un minuto más, ahora sube tu triste trasero a la camioneta que tenemos trabajo que hacer. —Ikumi apareció con un bate en las manos. Su pie aun suspendido en el aire después de patear a Ichigo.

Ichigo se levantó de inmediato ante la mirada anonadada de Rukia.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Ikumi?—La voz del chico se elevó una octava.

—Sigo esperando, no me obligues a utilizar mi arma. —Y era obvio que no se trataba de una simple amenaza por parte de la mujer. Estaba dispuesta a usar el objeto si era necesario con ese holgazán.

Ah claro, el maldito trabajo de medio tiempo y la absurda advertencia de su jefa del día anterior ¿hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar la dueña del negocio Unagiya? Él no dijo nada, un sudor frío comenzó a bajar por su espalda y su frente. Ikumi era tan intimidante como un gánster cobrando una vieja deuda, únicamente le faltaba un arma para ser mortalmente aterradora.

—Te dije que estaría ahí a las cuatro en punto ¡cielos dame un respiro!—objetó osado Ichigo.

La mujer lo miró de mala manera.

Rukia por su parte parecía demasiado entretenida con la escena, la molestia por sus Mangas había pasado a un segundo plano en esos momentos. Apenas conocía a esa mujer pero ya le caía bien. Ichigo necesitaba mano firme para hacer las cosas y debía estar en constante vigilancia. Una vasta sonrisa ocupó sus labios llegando a convertirse en una breve risa que escapó de los mismos.

Ciertamente a Ikumi poco le importaba tener espectadores, su comportamiento discernía cuando de su hijo Kaoru se trataba, modificando su tosco actuar a uno mucho más tierno y maternal para con la criatura. Ahora, notando la presencia de la chica en el lugar, bueno, su actitud pareció menguar en intensidad.

—Ya no se consiguen buenos empleados en estos tiempos—informó Ikumi con falsa aflicción—. Lamentablemente tengo que conformarme con Ichigo-chan.

— ¿Ha?—Ichigo no comprendió por qué la mujer de repente comenzó a victimizarse—, sería decir lo mismo de la explotación laboral, es difícil encontrar un trabajo en el que tu jefe no sea un tirano controlador. —Bueno dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Mala jugada. Ichigo podía despedirse de su sueldo esa semana.

— ¿Explotación laboral? ¡Por favor Ichigo! Ni siquiera conoces el significado de esas palabras. —Rukia puntualizó mofándose de él. Ichigo siempre se quejaba de todo.

— ¿Ah sí? Lo dice la enana controladora obsesionada con el trabajo, tu no reconocerías la explotación laboral ni aunque te abofeteara en la cara.

De hecho sí lo hacía, no propiamente como explotación laboral, pero Rukia tenía la noción básica de ello; en el cuartel ella hacía prácticamente todo. Ichigo no sabía hasta qué horas de la noche ella se quedaba organizando, archivando o elaborando los informes, o incluso preparando a los reclutas nuevos, organizando las misiones y demás ¡era muy cansado! ¿Pero qué opción tenía cuando Ukitake no podía hacerse cargo de todo debido a su delicado estado de salud?

—Sólo eres una nena llorona y quejumbrosa. —Devolvió Rukia para no quedarse atrás.

—Te aseguro y apostaría todo mi dinero a que no podrías aguantar un solo día el trabajo que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Una apuesta de bajo presupuesto? ¡Claro por qué no! Te haré tragar tus palabras.

Y eso era todo, Ichigo de una u otra forma había ganado el primer asalto: convencer a la menor de la noble casa Kuchiki de aceptar el reto. El resto dependía de Ikumi. Rukia probaría un poco de su propia medicina, no podía jactarse de conocer la explotación laboral si nunca había trabajado para esa mujer. Una mirada siniestra y de satisfacción pura cruzó el semblante del pelinaranja.

Ikumi quien hasta ese momento se mantenía al margen de la discusión, pareció comprender al fin el meollo del asunto. De inmediato una avispada mirada de interés cambió su semblante ¡ese era su día de suerte!

—Ya la oíste Ikumi-san, hoy tendremos ayuda extra.

Para ese entonces las miradas de Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban fundidas en una abrasadora batalla, sus frentes prácticamente pegadas como si en cualquier momento fuesen a atacarse.

Unagiya por supuesto que no pudo rechazar la oferta, necesitaba al personal y sabía que Ichigo era un desastre para el trabajo de esa tarde.

—Tu nombre. —Se dirigió a la chica, quien de inmediato se alejó de Ichigo.

—Rukia Kuchiki. —declaró orgullosa la Kuchiki con ese porte grácil que la caracterizaba.

Ikumi tuvo que reconocer que la chiquilla tenía algo, un " _no sé qué_ " que la hacía destacar del resto. Su apariencia era refinada y podía ser lo bastante educada en su manera de hablar y expresarse, pero la mujer se dio cuenta de aquella fiera personalidad que se escondía tras esa dulce apariencia. Si sus conjeturas eran ciertas y ella resultaba ser " _muy cercana_ " a Ichigo, entonces el chico estaba perdido.

—Bien Rukia-chan bienvenida al negocio Unagiya, nuestro lema es " _lo hacemos todo, rápido, barato y de confianza",_ ahora—La mujer señaló su camioneta con el bate que aún mantenía en sus manos—, suban a la maldita camioneta, no tenemos tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes sin demora alguna enfilaron a la camioneta negra que aguardaba a un lado de la calle.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Rukia salió a toda prisa por la puerta del almacén, volviendo sobre sus pasos hasta el mostrador mientras sostenía en sus brazos una pila de cajas. Unas cuantas se le cayeron en el camino pero la chica no tenía tiempo de volver por ellas o en todo caso de preocuparse de que alguien tropezara con ellas. Supo que las órdenes comenzaban a acumulársele en el mostrador.

—Chocolate, fresa mix y uno de café —farfulló para recordar el pedido. Se encontró tomando torpemente los pasteles para pasarlos de la bandeja a la caja. En el trayecto, una de las rebanadas cayó y se desintegró dejando migajas en el suelo—. ¡Demonios! No ahora. —protestó y no pudo evitar pensar con rabia que de haber acercado más la caja a la bandeja, el trozo estaría completo y no siendo devorado ahora por las hormigas.

Colocó todo en su lugar cerrando la caja, pero justo cuando se disponía a entregar el pedido y pasar al otro, se dio cuenta de algo. Los sellos ¡no tenía los malditos sellos a la mano! Se le habían acabado tras el último pedido; la morena se precipitó de vuelta a la puerta del almacén, casi tropezando con las cajas que seguían en el suelo. Regresó de igual manera a su puesto y se dispuso a sellar el producto.

—Gracias por su compra. —dijo Rukia en voz alta y emulando aquel inocente timbre de voz que irritaba a Ichigo.

La jovencita frente a ella le dio una breve reverencia para después salir por la puerta principal. Pero el puesto vacío de aquella linda joven pronto fue ocupado por otra, que de igual manera pidió su orden a Rukia, detrás de ella otras chicas aguardaban pacientemente su turno en la fila.

Ciertamente Rukia tenía una tarde bastante agitada, se pasó la mayor parte atendiendo a las clientas y empaquetando todo tipo de dulces y pasteles, así como galletas con curiosas formas. Una tarde de locos. Ikumi no mintió cuando le dijo que le esperaba un trabajo difícil y honestamente Rukia creyó que estar parada detrás de un mostrador no era la gran cosa ¡pero qué ilusa! Incluso se había burlado abiertamente de Ichigo por su asignación.

—Regrese pronto. — Despidió la Shinigami a su última clienta. Rukia se sorprendió al notar que su voz era más débil y susurrante que al principio. ¿Estaba agotada? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, eso sería como admitir que Ichigo tenía razón y ella jamás le concedería la victoria.

Inconscientemente se limpió las manos en su delantal. Lo que antes era una inmaculada tela blanca, ahora no era más que un pedazo manchado con chocolate y otro tipo de dulces. La pelinegra suspiró resignada.

—Muy buen trabajo Rukia-chan.

Una voz amable habló a sus espaldas. Una mujer mayor se acercó a ella palmeándole el hombro en señal de recompensa por su esfuerzo.

—Gracias Uchizawa-san, esa fue la última de esta tarde—O al menos eso era lo que Rukia esperaba—. Solo falta hacer el inventario de los dulces vendidos. —informó la morena, por suerte era muy parecido a elaborar un reporte y ella tenía experiencia en ese ámbito.

La mujer, quien se llamaba Hana, le sonrió a Rukia con ternura reconociendo su laboriosidad. En ese momento deseó tener a la menuda chica como personal permanente en su negocio; desafortunadamente la presencia de Rukia en el lugar era gracias al servicio del negocio Unagiya. Ikumi había "alquilado" a sus empleados por esa tarde para ayudar en la dulcería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

—Descuida Rukia-chan, mi esposo y yo nos encargaremos del resto—Le explicó Uchizawa considerando que la jovencita ya había tenido suficiente por hoy—, Ichigo-kun y tú podrán retirarse en breve.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara, la puerta principal emitió ese característico tintineo al abrirse. Ichigo apareció ataviado en una botarga de oso y refunfuñando por lo bajo; le costó un poco atravesar el umbral ya que el traje era enorme, aunado a su estatura natural, el paso resultó ser una odisea para él. Rukia lo miró, suprimiendo las enormes ganas de reír por sus dificultades.

Llegó hasta Rukia y la señora Uchizawa entre resoplidos para después dejar sobre el mostrador los dulces que guardaba en una bolsa que estaba pegado a su traje. Casi de inmediato se quitó la cabeza de la botarga, estaba sudando como nunca y tenía una sensación sofocante en el pecho ¡esa cosa era una trampa mortal!

—Son los que sobraron. —comentó refiriéndose a los dulces.

La mujer lo miró muy sorprendida, sin poder creer que de los quinientos chocolates apenas quedaran unos cinco. Era casi inaudito que en tan sólo en una tarde se vendiera todo eso, pero adjudicó la buena racha a la fecha en especifico. Ichigo se removió incomodo como respuesta al escudriño ¿acaso tenía monos en la cara o el traje le había marcado los ojos con algún tipo de tinta?

— ¿Sólo esos?—soltó incrédula Hana e Ichigo asintió.

A través de la distancia que los separaba, los ojos de Ichigo se encontraron con los de Rukia y él le regaló una mirada de autosuficiencia. Claro que el gusto le duró poco al pelinaranja ya que la Shinigami lo miró de arriba abajo con burla, sí, estaba mofándose de su atuendo. El pelinaranja murmuró algo pero tan silenciosamente que Rukia no pudo oírle.

—Rukia-chan y tú pueden ir a cambiarse, le llamaré a Ikumi-san para decirle que el trabajo ha terminado. —Dicho esto, la mujer se retiró no sin antes poner en la puerta el letrero que rezaba la palabra "cerrado". Eran las diez de la noche por lo que la jornada estaba terminada.

Hana desapareció por la cocina, donde su esposo, el chef repostero se encontraba limpiando.

— ¿Lista para admitir tu derrota Rukia?—habló Ichigo después de que se quedara a solas con la Shinigami. Miró a la chica con ojos firmes, de ese color ocre intenso. Estaba buscando algún atisbo de vacilación en las amatistas de su compañera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No sé de qué me estás hablando. Es lo más sencillo que pude haber hecho. —Mintió a medias. Pero su orgullo no la dejaba flaquear delante de él. Y para demostrar su punto, sonrió brillantemente como si hubiese recibido un cumplido.

Ichigo suspiró resignado ante la actitud de su compañera. Era tan testaruda que no admitiría que se encontraba agotada; como de antaño la enana se hacía la fuerte frente a él.

—Olvídalo. —En cambio, él sí se sentía cansado. Estar toda la tarde con ese molesto y ridículo traje le había consumido las energías; Ikumi no mintió cuando aseveró que haría cualquier cosa por su negocio, incluso vestirlo de la manera que a ella se le antojara para esa fecha. Maldita.

Las tareas fueron específicas. Al parecer Unagiya había roto todas las solicitudes previas, enfocándose principalmente en aquella dulcería. Así que grande fue la sorpresa de Ichigo al llegar al lugar y recibir instrucciones sobre su trabajo, el cual consistía exclusivamente en utilizar esa absurda botarga mientras vendía un montón de chocolates afuera del local. Sencillo, aparentemente. O al menos eso fue lo que ingenuamente creyó pues no contó con el calor infernal del traje. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico, había cumplido satisfactoriamente con su trabajo.

Rukia metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su delantal de lino blanco, el mismo que hacía juego con el vestido color vino del uniforme que portaba. Sacó su celular, más bien el rastreador de Hollows; pero al menos por esa tarde las cosas estaban tranquilas así que ningún pitido había salido del aparato. Agradeció eso enormemente.

—No hay señales de un Hollow cerca. —Informó ella.

—Genial, lo último que necesito es perseguir a uno de esos bichos por toda la ciudad.

Rukia rodó los ojos e iba a soltar algo sarcástico cuando la señora Hana se asomó de nuevo cargando consigo un par de bolsas enormes llenas de basura. Casi de inmediato Rukia quiso tomarlos y así lo hizo, Uchizawa alegó que no era necesario y que ambos jóvenes fuesen a cambiarse antes de que Ikumi llegara, pero Rukia, terca como era se negó a acatar la sugerencia de la mujer.

—Yo me encargaré de sacarlos, tú ve a cambiarte. —Ichigo le quitó ambas bolsas de las manos y como si éstas no pesaran en absoluto, se las echó a los hombros.

—Yo puedo llevarlas Ichigo. —Rebatió Rukia tratando de recuperar las bolsas, pero fue inútil dada la altura a la que se encontraban.

—Te dije que lo haré yo. Así que deja de protestar y cámbiate, nos iremos pronto a casa, mis hermanas deben estar esperándote para cenar.

Entonces Rukia recordó, ella debía regresar a la Sociedad de Almas justo a la media noche. Si no se apresuraba entonces no podría llegar a tiempo para despedirse de los Kurosaki como era debido. Le concedió eso a Ichigo y él sin más, salió por la puerta hasta la calle.

La señora Uchizawa no perdió detalle de la pequeña escena de los chicos y una imperceptible sonrisa tiró de sus labios, pronto una idea se le vino a la mente.

Rukia se inclinó cortésmente con la intención de retirarse a la parte trasera de la dulcería, donde estaban los casilleros para buscar su ropa y poder cambiarse. Hana, por su parte, aprovechando la ausencia de la chica se retiró a la cocina.

Ichigo entró minutos después, esperaba impacientemente a que Rukia saliera para poder ir a cambiarse. Se sentía cada vez más sofocado con esa cosa. Una vez que la chica apareció, él se retiró para hacer lo propio.

La Shinigami se quedó ahí, decidió tomar asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas junto al mostrador. Su mirada se perdió a través del cristal de la puerta y las ventanas, era una noche tranquila después de todo, extrañaría esa tranquilidad cuando retornara al mundo espiritual. Desde que había asumido el puesto y desde que los poderes de Ichigo fueron restaurados, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que abandonaba el cuartel, mucho menos para hacer visitas al Mundo Humano. La comunicación que entablaba con sus amigos no era suficiente, conformándose con un par de minutos en la enorme pantalla de Urahara hablando con ellos, eso claro cuando tenían tiempo.

Rukia sentía de una u otra forma que sus vidas estaban cambiando, ciertamente ya no eran esos chiquillos que conoció cuando recién llegó a Karakura. Incluso Ichigo ya no era el mismo, se estaba volviendo alguien con responsabilidades así lo admitiera o no, su actitud seguía siendo la misma pero su determinación era otra, mucho más fuerte que la de aquel jovencito malhumorado de quince años al que le entregó sus poderes. Le llenó de orgullo que ahora estuviese convirtiéndose en un buen Shinigami, pero aun así lamentaba poner ese gran peso sobre sus hombros a tan corta edad.

Creyó que al perder los poderes, Ichigo regresaría a la rutina y podría enmendar aquella "falta" y quizá así fue por un tiempo, pero nunca se dio cuenta de que para el pelinaranja la normalidad ya no formaba parte de su vida y lo reafirmó cuando vio la desolación y la desesperación de su alma al no poseer la fuerza suficiente para defender a sus seres queridos.

Estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la señora Uchizawa se encontraba frente a ella sosteniendo una bolsa de papel, al menos no hasta que levantó la cabeza cuando se percató de su mano que trataba de llamar su atención.

—Disculpe. —musitó Rukia apenada. Centrando toda su atención en la mujer. Se había puesto de pie de un salto.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa ante el actuar de Rukia, quien a su parecer era una jovencita encantadora.

—Quiero que te lleves esto—Le dio a Rukia la bolsa de papel—, entrégaselo a Ichigo-kun de camino a casa. Me imagino que con el trabajo no tuviste tiempo de preparar algo para regarle.

Rukia abrió la bolsa y se percató de que dentro de ésta se encontraban algunos chocolates. ¿Era normal para los humanos pagar también con dulces? Había costumbres que ella aun no comprendía del todo.

— ¿Regalarle?—preguntó contrariada. ¿Por qué debía regalarle a Ichigo los dulces que le habían regalado a ella? supuso que tal vez aquel presente era para ambos. Su lado egoísta salió a flote, que Ichigo se consiguiera los propios.

Hana la miró con ternura. Rukia poseía cierta inocencia en su mirar.

—Por supuesto, después de todo el día de San Valentín aun no acaba y estoy segura que a Ichigo-kun le encantará recibir algo de ti. —Tal vez fuese apenas un tiempo breve el que había convivido con ellos pero a pesar de eso, la mujer se percató de la relación tan peculiar de esos dos. Los únicos que no se daban por enterados eran esos despistados.

¿San Valentín? Rukia recordaba haber escuchado sobre eso en algún lugar, quizá en alguno de los Mangas que leyó alguna vez. Pero ciertamente no lograba recordar de qué iba todo eso.

Antes de que pudiera formular una pregunta, Ichigo apareció cargando sus cosas listo para irse. Sin darle mayor oportunidad, la instó a despedirse de la dueña de la dulcería para poder regresar de una vez por todas a casa. Hana lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, ambos chicos salieron haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta.

Esperaba de todo corazón que los dulces lograran alegrar a la pareja que en esa tarde había trabajado tan duro.

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Empezó la larga caminata hacia casa. Era una perezosa noche en karakura, al menos en cuestiones del clima, estaba haciendo un tiempo agradable; no obstante las calles de la ciudad estaban bullendo en actividad. La gente transitaba de un lado a otro, pero lo que más le molestaba a Ichigo no era el congestionamiento vial sino las parejas que pululaban por la acera, las que se encontraban frente a las ventanas de las tiendas y aquellas que simplemente rondaban cerca; jovencitas que se sostenían de los brazos de los chicos mientras hablaban en suaves voces de cosas absurdas… irremediablemente volteó los ojos con fastidio.

Todo sobre esas personas, desde su atuendo hasta su ritmo de paseo era tan irritantemente lento. Por un momento se sintió estancado a mitad de la calle.

Afortunadamente, estaban próximos a su vecindario. Al menos ahí la multitud disminuía considerablemente. Su ceño seguía fruncido como de costumbre y el silencio era su cómodo compañero, para ese entonces ya no le interesaba más la tonta apuesta que había hecho con Rukia, de todas maneras ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

La Shinigami lo miraba de soslayo, sin perder de vista sus expresiones. Ichigo era tan volátil, en un segundo podía demostrar enojo, pasando por el hastío para culminar finalmente en el fastidio. Estaba de mal humor, eso era seguro. Genial.

Sin querer, apretó la bolsa entre sus manos. Rukia se olvidó por un segundo de éste, al menos hasta que la bolsa crujió con el sonido característico. Estaban a un par de cuadras de la clínica Kurosaki así que era mejor entregarle su parte de los chocolates al amargado pelinaranja, quizá con eso se calmara un poco.

Sin un ápice de delicadeza le estampó la bolsa en el pecho al chico.

—La mitad de esos chocolates son tuyos. —Le informó ella.

Ichigo se detuvo evitando que todo cayera al suelo, alcanzando apenas a tomarlo entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué me los das?—Se contrarió. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esa mañana se había esmerado lo suficiente para rechazar cualquier chocolate y ahora ella le entregaba una bolsa entera llena de ellos.

—Porque quiero. —Las palabras salieron apresuradas de Rukia.

¿Acaso era una insinuación? ¿Ella sabía sobre la fecha en la que estaban? Siendo honesto, él nunca espero algo así venir de ella.

—No los quiero. —Trató de devolvérselos pero ella los empujó de nuevo hacia él.

—Te los vas a tragar y te van a gustar. —Rukia empujó más fuerte haciendo una mueca mientras lo miraba amenazante. Su egoísmo pasó a un lado y ahora sólo quería sanar su pequeño orgullo, Ichigo era un chiquillo muy testarudo.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste?—Quiso saber él de repente dejando de forcejear con ella.

—De la basura —Soltó sarcástica—. ¿De dónde más tonto? Uchizawa-san me los regaló y me dijo que los compartiera contigo—Agitó de nuevo la bolsa para después sacar uno de los chocolates y metérselo a la boca de Ichigo—. Ahora cómetelo y pobre de ti si lo escupes.

A regañadientes Ichigo se tragó el chocolate. Admitió que no sabían del todo mal pero tampoco lo exteriorizó. Rukia sostenía otro en sus manos, totalmente dispuesta a dárselo en la boca, ante esto el pelinaranja cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y enseguida se ruborizó.

Ella observó la mirada en su rostro sin poder descifrar lo que estaba cruzando por su mente y él se estremeció cuando se encontró con sus enormes ojos amatista. Ichigo volvió la mirada comenzando a caminar, ella de igual manera emprendió el camino hasta situarse a su lado.

—Por cierto Ichigo ¿Qué es toda esa tontería de San Valentín? La señora Hana lo mencionó cuando me entregó los chocolates pero no entendí a qué se refería. —Ella aguardó por una respuesta.

Ichigo cerró los ojos. Por supuesto que ella no podría saber nada.

—Bueno, es una fecha absurda que los comerciantes utilizan para incrementar su economía vendiendo todo tipo de tonterías a parejas ingenuas. —Empezó a hablar muy lentamente.

Para Rukia, las palabras eran cripticas, pero Ichigo las recitaba sin mayor dificultad como si en verdad supiera de lo que estaba hablando, sólo que había algo más en sus palabras, algo que Rukia no supo identificar del todo. ¿Molestia quizá?

—Explícate. —Exigió de nuevo Rukia.

Maldición, eso es lo que estaba haciendo pero ella parecía no entender algo tan sencillo.

—Olvídalo no lo entenderías.

— ¡Porque eres un fracaso dando explicaciones!—Se exaltó ella.

Al demonio lo demás, le daría una explicación digna de una niña de primaria.

—Es la fecha en la que los enamorados se regalan chocolates, es una tradición, en occidente se acostumbra dar cualquier regalo, seas hombre o mujer. Mientras que aquí en Japón es una costumbre que las chicas les regalen a los chicos algún dulce o chocolate hecho por ellas. —Le sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente hasta que terminó su explicación, la apartó de ella. Rukia le hacía decir tonterías de vez en cuando.

Esperaba no tener que repetirlo o simplificarlo aún más.

— ¿Chocolates?—Rukia no debería estar sorprendida y en ese caso avergonzada. Ahora entendía las palabras de la mujer.

" _Regálaselos a Ichigo-kun"_ Rukia trató de suprimir la imagen de hace un momento, tranquilizándose con el pensamiento de que aquellos chocolates no eran suyos y que únicamente estaba dándoselos por encargo de la mujer que se los obsequió. Era su paga después de todo.

— ¿De qué te sirve leer esos tontos Mangas shoujo si no prestas atención a las tonterías que aparecen en ellos? —Rukia se había jactado en más de una ocasión que los Mangas eran _"una manera de estudiar las costumbres humanas"_ ¡bah! Tonterías.

—Cállate, ese no es el punto—dijo ella—. Y no creas que lo hice por eso, es tu parte de la paga así que te los estaba entregando para que después no dijeras que soy una egoísta. —Casi gritó esperando que al decirlo en voz alta lo hiciera verdad.

— ¿Y quién dijo otra cosa?—Bueno sí lo pensó al principio, pero es algo que se guardaría—. Claro que me merezco la mitad de los chocolates que ayudé a vender.

— ¡Bien! Entonces deja de hacer escándalo y trágatelos. —Rukia resopló después.

Estaban a punto de llegar a casa y en silencio caminaron hasta la clínica.

— ¿Te irás hoy?— Ichigo rompió el silencio.

Rukia asintió. —El capitán Ukitake no se encuentra bien y toda la responsabilidad recae en mí, como capitana es indispensable mantener el orden en el cuartel. —Había un deje de cansancio en la voz de Rukia que no pudo ocultar del todo.

Lo supuso, Ichigo sabía lo estrictos que eran en el Gotei. Las trece divisiones funcionaban bajo un sistema establecido y en el pilar de éstos estaban los capitanes como parte funcional del cuerpo de shinigamis.

—Me imagino que no regresaras pronto a karakura ¿cierto?—balbuceó el pelinaranja para después reprenderse ante aquel comentario.

Rukia lo miró con diversión. — ¿Acaso vas a extrañarme?—Lo picó un poco.

—No seas tonta—dijo sin más—, sólo quiero saber para decirles a Inoue, Ishida y Chad. —Las palabras de Ichigo salieron como en una carrera.

Rukia se volvió para mirar a Ichigo, estaba con los brazos sobre el pecho fingiendo molestia y eso sin lugar a dudas le causó gracia.

—Trataré de venir más seguido, después de todo tengo que vigilarte para evitar que te conviertas en una niñita llorona. —Rukia tenía esa mirada de suficiencia digna de un Kuchiki. Pero además de eso, sus palabras prometían mucho más que simple sarcasmo.

—Como si eso fuera posible. —La réplica de Ichigo no se hizo esperar.

La morena le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, con ella dando por zanjado el tema. Estaban a unos pasos de la puerta. Ichigo le tendió la bolsa de chocolates pero fue ella la que los rechazó en esta ocasión, alegando que como se sentía tan generosa entonces le regalaba su parte del pago.

—Son tuyos. —La morena hizo un gesto con la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto. Luego, entró a la casa sin esperar a Ichigo.

No había hecho lo que creía que había hecho ¿o sí? La mirada del pelinaranja se posó en la endemoniada bolsa y sin querer sus labios se curvaron emulando una sonrisa. A esa enana no podía negarle nada sin importar lo que hiciera; ahora, tampoco quería decir que con esa acción se viese obligado a devolverle el gesto en el Día Blanco… es decir, Rukia no le había entregado los chocolates en otro plan que no fuese como forma de pago.

Maldición, ahora estaba debatiéndose tratando de descifrar las acciones de su compañera.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no idiota?— Rukia lo llamó desde el dintel de la puerta mientras él se estrujaba los cabellos.

—No me presiones.

Pero era imposible pedirle eso a la pequeña Kuchiki y él mejor que nadie lo sabía. Rukia siempre conseguía sorprenderlo y ese día no fue la excepción; una agradable sorpresa después de todo. Tal vez si la extrañaría cuando se marchara, pero eso era algo que se guardaba para él como en cada despedida… no era un "adiós" sino un "hasta pronto" porque ese lazo que compartían los hacía reencontrarse en cada ocasión.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **.-.**_

 _ **¿Demasiado largo? Bueno sí, creo que me emocioné un poco con la redacción XD pero no pude evitarlo, incluso terminé el Shot a las 2:30 de la mañana. En un principio tenía contemplado hacer un universo alterno con un Ichigo que fuese "el regalo especial" de día de San Valentín (y no, no estoy hablando de Lemmon pervertidas XD) sino a tomar la idea de un Dorama llamado "Absolute Boyfriend" que a mí me encanta, pero luego deseché la idea al darme cuenta que ya tenía demasiados UA. Creo que es bueno escribir sobre el universo Shinigami de vez en cuando… estoy un poco oxidada en ese aspecto así que disculpen los errores en los detalles de la historia, mi memoria de pez es terrible, además tratándose del arco Fullbring hay cosas que no me quedaron muy claras por lo que traté de no hacer mucho hincapié en eso, como el trato de Isshin y Rukia después de haber ayudado a Ichigo a recuperar sus poderes, por lo que asumí que Isshin seguiría con esa actitud para con ella tan sólo para molestar a Ichigo.**_

 _ **Aunque ya sé que le faltó más romance he de decir que me gustó cómo quedó… tal vez lo compense un poco en otro Shot si es que me animo a escribir sobre el Día Blanco, esta vez el turno sería de Ichigo XD**_

 _ **Me alegra tanto que el fandom siga activo, últimamente he visto que algunas páginas Ichiruki han dejado de publicar contenido y que otras se activan cuando Mil cuentas aparece como pasó hace poco, eso de la página hater fue una tontería y lo peor del caso es que a pesar de denunciarla, Facebook no la cerró. Pero bueno, es un gusto ver que en las fechas importantes el fandom saca eventos, en esta ocasión es la que la página "Mundo Ichiruki" ha estado organizando.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en los próximos proyectos y en las actualizaciones de las otras historias (después de 84 años)**_

 _ **Por cierto ¿alguien sabe de qué irá el One-shot de Kubo? Hace un par de días me encontré con la imagen de un nuevo Shinigami hecho por Tite en un evento 7u7r (que no está nada mal el condenado) habían varias especulaciones sobre si era Kazui en su forma adulta (lo que dudo mucho honestamente), también si se trataba del Shinigami a partir del cual fue creado White el Hollow de Ichigo y ya no recuerdo qué otra cosa se mencionaba, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue el hecho de que éste se pareciera a Urahara, otros dicen que se parece un poco a Ichigo pero yo le veo más parecido a Kisuke… además de que tiene un gallo con él XD tipo Haru de "Tonari no kaibutsu kun". Pero bueno, creo que en su momento se nos dirá lo que el señor tiene preparado.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
